Him & Her Forever Hopefully
by Pushababy
Summary: Bella meets Edward at Home Depot... Is Edward a player? When does Jacob come in? Whos having a baby? & Can Bella's heart hold both the love for Jacob and Edward? R&R. Answer to first question: Yes He Is. But has he changed his ways?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Green Eyed Guy**

**I walked into Home Depot and made my way to the section of colors. My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. Recently a fire occurred killing both my foster parents. In their will I had gotten 1,000 dollars. I had already got an apartment and I had little furniture. That's why I was here. I was also here because the walls of my apartment needed a new color. I stared at the colors hard; trying to figure out which one would look good with beige. "JESUS CHRIST WHICH ONE GOES WITH BEIGE?!" I yelled out in frustration. "Maybe the grey would look good with it Ma'am." Said a velvety voice. I shrieked in surprise and jumped up at the same time causing me to fall on my butt. Luckily the store was quite empty. I looked up and saw him. His green eyes stuck out and my eyes were glued to them. "I'm sorry for scaring you." He said apologetically reaching his hands out to help me up. I took his hands and stood up. I pulled my hands away when an electrifying shock buzzed through my hand. I gazed at this guy for a moment. He had brown messy bronze hair, green emerald eyes, a crooked grin, and a muscled body. I swallowed hard and saw him smirk. "It's okay. I'm Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella." I said cleaning off some dirt from my pants. "Well Hello then Bella. My name is Edward Cullen as you could see." Edward said pointing to his shirt where a name tag was tagged. I nodded courteously and glanced at his abs. **_**Does he work out? I thought wondering what his abs would look like under that orange shirt. **_**I was shaken out of my thoughts when Edward spoke. It took me a second to notice that Edward had said my name. Butterflies flooded into my stomach and I saw his perfect full lips move. I shook my head and tried to focus on what he was saying rather than his lips.**

**EPOV:**

**I smirked when I saw her swallow hard. I let my eyes glaze over this unique woman. She had brown curly hair, brown chocolate eyes, pink full lips, and a slim body. "It's okay. I'm Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella." She said in a sweet innocent voice. "Well Hello then Bella. My name is Edward Cullen as you could see." I said pointing dumbly to my name tag. Bella nodded and she had her eyes glued to my abs. "Do you need help with anything?" I asked. Her eyes went to my lips and she shook her head. "Sorry. What did you say?" Bella said a blush in her cheeks. "Do you need-"I was about to repeat my question when Tanya was yelling my name at the far end of the aisle. "EDDIE I NEED YOUR HELP!!" Tanya yelled in her usual high-pitched voice. I sighed and looked at a sad Bella. "I'll see you around then." Bella said giving me a fake smile. It pained me to see her so sad. I grabbed her arm right when she turned. "Can I at least have your number?" I said feeling an electric current run through my body when my hand touched her arm. **_**Whoa when did I get that much confidence? , I thought shocked. **_**"Sure." Bella said taking out her phone. I quickly pulled out my Envy touch and made a new contact. "Here's my number." She said showing me her phone number through her Envy 3. I smiled and quickly wrote in her number. "It's in. I'll text you later?" I said hopefully. "Okay. Bye Edward." Bella said and turned around walking past Tanya. Tanya snapped something at her and I saw red. No one should talk to Bella that way! I jogged over to where Tanya was and Bella left quickly without even looking at me. I gritted my teeth. "Eddie you should leave the poor girl alone." Tanya said her hand touching my chest. I slapped her hand away and spoke very harsh. "Why don't you leave me alone Tanya?" I said venom leaking in my voice. I didn't wait for her to answer I walked out the exit and got into my Volvo. **


	2. Chapter 2

****Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Chapter 2: Don't let us go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Twilight.**

**EPOV:**

**I woke up to an unusual sunny day and heard my phone beep. I got up and put on a green shirt, faded jeans, and my green Vans. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed at my hair. I took my phone off my drawer and checked my messages. "Hey Sleepy Head." It said. I blinked twice at who sent it. I checked the time and it was 8:00 already. **_**What is Bella doing at 8:00 in the morning, I thought curiously. **_**I smirked and texted her back. "Good morning to you, Sunshine." I replied. I slipped my phone inside my pocket and walked down stairs. I opened the refrigerator door and took out the easy ingredients to make cereal. I poured myself some Apple Jacks and sat down. I took a bite of my cereal and took out my now vibrating phone. I flipped it open and read the message. "Want to go to the mall?" Bella replied. I choked on my cereal.**

**BPOV:**

**As I waited for him to reply I skipped down into the kitchen; humming a tune. "Morning Bella." I heard a tinkling voice say. I swirled around and saw Alice sitting down in a chair. "Good Morning Alice. How'd you get in? Never mind that why are you here?" I asked pouring dry Captain Crunch in my bowl. I sat down across from Alice and began eating. "You always have the key under the matt. Anyways I came to take you shopping." Alice said with a stern face. I needed new clothes so..why not? "Okay Alice." I agreed my phone vibrating. "Wow!! I thought you were going to argue with-"Alice babbling on but I was focused on breathing. "Good morning, Sunshine." Edward replied. I grinned with a giddy feeling. "Oooo!!! Who you texting?" Alice said putting her hand out to take my phone. I sighed and handed it to her. "Your texting Edward?!" Alice gasped typing something into the phone with an excited expression. "Yeah. Something wrong with that?" I asked trying to be polite. "No. Just be careful Bella. He's my brother and you are my – sister." Alice said handing my phone back. "I know Alice. So where's Jasper?" I said confused. Alice never left Jaspers side. Nor did he leave Alice's side. I opened my phone and clicked the message Edward had sent to me. Hmm.. it says he already read it. I went quickly to my sent messages. I stared at the phone in excitement. "Alice!!" I yelled. "I'll see you at the mall Bella!" Alice said I frowned a her words and felt dizzy. "Alice.." I moaned before passing out.**

**EPOV: (yeah I was gonna stop there ^^^ but I love you guys so much Im going to contunieee!!)**

"**Do you want to go to the mall?" Bella replied and I swear my heart got bigger. "Sure." I replied and jumped up when the door bell rang. I opened the door to see the one and only Jasper. I knew Alice would want to visit Bella every since I found out Bella was Alice's best friend. Or should I say "Soul Sister" as Alice put it. I guess high school friends will always keep in touch. "Hey Jasper." I said inviting him in. But before anyone could even move a muscle my phone went off. I shoved my hand into my pocket and answered my phone. "Alice? What's wrong?" I said panicing. I saw Jasper run out side and I quietly followed him hearing in ambulance in the background of Alice's voice. Over-protective fool. "Bella-Fainted-Hospital." Alice gasped out and I snapped my phone shut. I jumped into my Volvo and Jasper jumped in too. Anything that has to do with Alice he gets serious. I drove like crazy to Forks hospital. Jasper knew something was wrong and if he wanted to keep on my good side he would be silent. I pulled inside the hospital and my vision turned red when I saw my dad's car. "Calm down and we'll go see Bella." Jasper pleaded already out the car. I must've said something wrong because his expression became wary. "Fine be a little sissy. Stay in the car and don't go see Bella." He snapped at me slamming the door shut. I flinched at his words and took deep breathes. "Bella is hurt. You need to go see her." I whispered to myself. I began thinking about how to get in there without seeing my father but a loud sharp knock on my window snapped me out of my brain.(I make no sense sorry) Alice waited with an angry expression for me to roll down the window. I rolled it down and immediately she guilt tripped me. I winced at her harsh words and hid a laugh behind a cough when she cussed. "Get out of the car so I can slap you silly Edward!" Alice yelled pointed a finger in my face. "Alice move!" I said and she stepped back. I swung open my door and pulled her into my arms. "What room is Bella in?" I said throwing Alice over my shoulder. "Ooof! Room 14." She said sighing in frustration. I ran into the hospital swiftly avoiding any patients. I found room 14 easily and I opened the door.**

**BPOV: (This is a bonus!)**

**I opened my eyes and breathe through my nose. I looked around and saw the familiar mint green walls. "Pixie." I said looking at Jasper who was at my side. "Hello Jasper." I murmered eyeing him. I've only seen him in pictures and in reality he looked handsome. But he was nothing compared to Edward. "Hey Bella. I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom." Jasper said squeezing my hand and walking out. I groaned and the door flew open revealing Alice and Edward. I smiled and my eyes were glued to Edward's. "Bella I am so sorry! Please. Please. Forgive me?" Alice pleaded already next to me. I nodded for Edward to sit down and he had an annoyed expression. **_**Did he want to be here? I thought my smile fading. **_**"Its fine Alice." I whispered and my eyes darted to the door when someone cleared there throat. **_**Oh My God Is That ..? **_

**OoooOoOOoOoO Mystery!! Anyways review. Please? Thanks!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

***I just had to put this in for you guys.(:**

**Chapter 3: The Date.**

**BPOV: **

**I gasped as soon as saw him. "Carlisle?" I asked surprised. I thought he had moved to LA. I stared wide-eyed at the tall blonde man with blue deep eyes. He smiled and looked at me curiously. Probably wondering why I was back. "Why hello Bella. Nice to see you again." Carlisle said in his usual non worried voice. Edward glanced at me at just stared at Alice with an expression I couldn't read. "I'm going to go find Jasper." Alice said her face confused. I nodded and she left saying a polite hello to Carlisle. "Carlisle." Edward sneered out making it sound like a bad word. I glared at him and shook my head in disbelief. "Edward." Carlisle said nodding his head and he quickly walked out. "Edward! How could you be so rude?" I scolded and crossed my arms. "Bella you don't understand. I –"Edward said and he was immediately cut off by a nurse. "You're free to go Isabella." The old lady with a raspy voice said walking out with her walker. I frowned unhappily and memories poured through my head. **

_**~Flashback~  
I ran and ran till I made it to the white mansion house. I looked around and made sure no one saw me. Then I walked up to the door and opened it. I stepped inside and walked quietly to the stairs. I heard voices and I soon ran up the stairs and threw myself into a room. I turned around to see a small short girl with pixie like features staring at me. I screamed as loud as I could and a big boy burst in.**_

"_**Emmet it's okay. She's my new best friend." The short girl said and introduced herself and her family.**_

_**~Flashback~**_

"_**No Alice you cannot leave me! Please!!!!" I begged her almost on my knees.**_

_**Sobs and tears ran through our bodies and faces as we hugged each other close.**_

"_**I'm so sorry Bella. But I have to go. I wish I could stay but I'm only 15 and I can't." Alice cried into my shoulder. I knew this was the hardest part. I knew Alice would miss Jasper the most so I let Alice go.**_

"_**Go say good-bye to Jasper." I said wiping my tears. "I ought to get home anyways." I waved at the Cullen family and they waved back. I heard Esme yell "Edward aren't you going to say good-bye?" And I wondered who that was. Alice had a devastated expression and I ran away from the house afraid I was going to beg on my knees. Besides how far is LA? Pretty far.**_

"**Bella?" Edward said waving his hand infront of my face and I sighed. "Get me out of here." I mumbled. A few hours later I was out of that place. "Bella you like to go on a date with me?" Edward asked driving me home. I nodded. "I'll pick you up at 7:00. Is that alright?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road. Once again I nodded. "I'll see you later then." He whispered squeezing my hand. I sighed and spoke softly. "Okay." I jumped out of the car and walked inside my house. I gasped and I knew. Edward Cullen. . Carlisle was Edward's dad!!! Oh My God Alice is Edwards sister! Holy cheese! I sat down on my couch and processed this.**


	4. Chapter 4

****Review. :/**

**Chapter 4: Understanding. **

**BPOV: I sat down on my couch and **_**forced**_** myself to remember. **

_**FLASHBACK~**_

_**I smiled widely at my best friend and watched her bounce next to my locker. She had a big smile on her face but it disappeared. I began to get worried. Alice stepped next to me and opened up her locker. "Bella, I have to tell you something." Alice said her voice shaky. "Alice what is it?" I said concerned for my best friend. "We're moving." She said and she turned to look at me. A frown formed on my face and I sighed. "So why are you crying?" I asked when tears ran down her face. "Bella were leaving … today." She said sobbing hysterically. I let out a cry of pain and pulled Alice into one o f the nearest bathrooms. "Give me the details." I said my voice cracking and breaking. "We're moving to LA Carlisle got a better job. Come to my house after school. We're leaving then." She said washing her face and hurrying out. I pushed my back against the wall and began to sob. Alice couldn't leave me.**_

_**~NEW FLASHBACK! ~**_

_**I made my ways through the halls and spotted familiar black spiky hair. I let out a scream of joy and pushed my way through the halls. I poked the short girl with spiky hair's back and reluctantly she turned around. "ALICE!" I yelled hugging her tightly. Alice hugged me back tightly with her little body. "Are you ready to be a freshman Bella Bear?" Emmet said wrapping his arm around his sophomore girlfriend, Rosalie. "Duh! Who isn't?" I said and then I saw this blonde tall guy pulling Alice away from me. "Jasper it's okay. She's my friend." Alice explained and I felt a pain stab at my heart. "Bella Swan." Alice said to Jasper just taking his hand. "Your soul sister?" Jasper said in his Southern Accent. I smiled showing my braces. "Yes. Come on Bella we have A LOT to catch up on." Alice said pulling my hand. I waved good-bye to Emmet and felt happy that the rest of the year I wasn't going to be lonely.**_

**I shook my head, got up and walked upstairs and into my room. I opened my closet doors and frowned. I heard a knock and I hurriedly checked the time. "6:35" I gasped. I only had 25 minutes to get ready!! I ran down stairs getting bruises and scratches. I opened the door and patted my knotted hair down. Alice and Rose stood there looking horrified and … smug? "Were here to help you get ready." Alice said picking up a bag and a big looking sparkling box. I nodded and invited them in. Alice and Rose immediately began to get down to business. "Bedroom?" Rose asked looking up the stairs. I gestured for them to follow and led them up to my room. "Time?" Alice asked setting everything up fast and quickly. "6:41" Rose said fixing my hair quickly. "Edward will probably be here early so we got to get Bella here ready quickly." Alice instructed to Rose. I sighed and let them fix me up. **

**15minutes later... Ding Dong!! I checked the time once again and it said 6:56. Wow. "Okay now we just need to add a bit of blush and we'll be done. Rose get the door." Alice said brushing some powder stuff on my face. Rose sighed and walked out. I turned after Alice was done and gasped at what I saw in the mirror. My hair (what was a usual chestnut brown) was scrunched up with loads of hairspray making it look dark brown, my eyes standing out because of the black eye-liner(I refused to use mascara), and the blue V-Neck blouse stood out on my pale skin. I stood up and slipped on some black flats. I walked down stairs with Alice behind me. "Bella do you mind if we stay here for tonight? Like we could have a sleep over!" Alice said and I could almost see the light bulb in her head go on.**

** "That's fine Alice." I whispered hearing Rose yell at Edward about something. "Edward, when are you going to tell her? She's one of my best friends. You need to tell her. To have a great relationship you have to be honest." Rose snapped and the crease in my eye-brow grew. "Rosalie, we barely know each other. What if-"Edward snapped back and I felt scared. I stopped dead in my tracks and Alice bumped into me. "Don't you start with the "what if's" Edward. You should get to know her. Instead your over here-"Rosalie said what I supposed was through her teeth. I walked down the last few steps and saw Rosalie glaring at Edward. I cleared my throat and looked at Edward. "Are you ready to go?" Edward asked looking from Rosalie to me. I nodded and didn't even smile when Edward looked at my outfit.**

** "You look … amazing." He said taking my hand. I smiled a little bit and heard Alice scolded Rosalie for ruining my good mood. Edward looked at Rosalie and then opened the door for me. What a gentleman. I walked through the door and quickly made my way to his Volvo. I heard the door shut quietly and Edward's hurried footsteps. Edward opened my door and I got in sighing sadly. Edward quietly got in the driver's seat. "You shouldn't let Rose ruin your mood." Edward said almost thinking the same as Alice. "I'm just curious as to why she was being mean to you." I said giving half of the truth. Edward started the car and began driving. After at least 2-3 minutes of silence he answered. "I can handle Rose. She practically lives at my parent's house now!" Edward said grinning his crooked grin I loved. My mood slightly lightened and my curiosity still got the better of me. "So what were you guys talking about?" I asked looking out the window. "Bella it's nothing I want you to worry about." He said exasperated. **

**I shook my head in disbelief. It seems like I've been shaking my head a lot. "Edward, we **_**do**_** need to be honest with each other if we're going to make this work." I pushed crossing my arms. "Let me explain later." He said through clenched teeth. I sighed in frustration. The car pulled to a complete stop and we soon were in a fancy restaurant parking lot. I gasped and saw the name. "Carmines?" I asked unbuckling myself. I looked at Edward who nodded with his jaw clenched tightly. I got out and hurried into the restaurant. Honestly I was scared. Not about Edward or anything. I was scared about our relationship. I walked in and Edward walked past me fast. I stopped and turned around tears in my eyes. I ran out and the tears kept running down my face. What was Edward's problem?! I kept running until I hit something. Really hard. Then all was black.**


End file.
